Different, Not Defective
by QueenofStrange
Summary: Teddy's journey with accepting their gender and starting a relationship with a certain blond. Genderfluid!Teddy Written for "Thirty Days of the Gays Challenge" by belle parole on the HPFC Forum.


Disclaimer: Both Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

 _I'm beautiful in my way_ _'Cause God makes no mistakes_ _I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way_

* * *

 **Different, Not Defective**

At a young age, Teddy Lupin didn't understand how their morphing made them different from everyone else. To them, it was just like choosing a purple shirt or a green shirt- just a choice you make on a day to day basis, depending on how you feel.

So, when Teddy changed his shoulders to be broader one day, and the next she made her hair longer and bubblegum pink in honor of her mother, they didn't really understand how most other people don't feel like different genders at different times.

* * *

The defining moment Teddy realized everyone was not like that was when Grandma Molly was taking him out to Uncle George's shop in Diagon Alley as a 6th birthday present. Of course, before then they had gotten strange looks, for looking and acting feminine sometimes, but no one really commented, and Teddy took it as people just being rude, as people can be.

Uncle Harry took Teddy over in the floo and helped him through it to Diagon Alley.

"Have a fun time!" he shouted.

Teddy smiled and waved back, skipping towards Florean's.

They felt cute and confident in their new overalls and floral shirt, paired with waist long hair that Aunt Ginny had said looked beautiful.

They ran right up to Grandma Molly and gave her a big hug.

She didn't seem as happy as Teddy.

"Buddy, I understand if you want to play with how you look, but if you want to go out in public, you need to put on a nice pair of pants and make your hair appropriate for a young man."

Teddy looked at her, confused.

"I'll take you home really quickly so you can sort yourself out before we go."

Stumbling through the floo, Teddy collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

They didn't understand why Grandma Molly didn't like what they were wearing. After all, Aunt Ginny said it was okay to wear what made you feel good.

But, they thought, if he wanted Grandma to still love them, they would change.

* * *

Over the years, Teddy concealed how they felt. But, at ten they confessed to Uncle Harry. It was the most nerve-wracking experience of their life. But, when they told him, he made sure Teddy knew he loved them for who they are, and will never stop loving them.

"You're still my godchild." He had said. Just sometimes my godson, and sometimes my goddaughter. I'm okay with that Teddy, as long as you are happy."

* * *

When they were 12, a Ravenclaw laughed at them for crossing their ankles and twirling their hair in class without realizing they was doing it. They spent days in the library researching metamorphmagus's, hoping for an explanation for how they felt and acted. Relief flooded through them when an old book explained that one in ten were gender fluid, meaning their gender was in a state of flux, and that they were not binary, either a girl or a boy, but both and neither. Knowing this, and realizing that they were not the only one saved their self-esteem and sense of worth.

* * *

At age 15, Teddy realized they had a huge crush on Victoire Weasley. They loved her, no matter if they felt masculine or feminine. As they got closer to Victoire, all of their friends started dating. Teddy wanted to, too. Victoire was beautiful, with silky blond hair and incredible wits. They were pretty sure she liked them too. The only problem was, they didn't know whether she would still like them if they acted feminine when they felt like it, as they were still not open about it. Does she like them only when they feel male? Will she be okay with feeling different than everyone else, in a constant state of flux? Or will she think they are a freak and hate them?

No, they were better off staying friends. After all, some of her is better than nothing.

* * *

The day it all shifted, that their friendship became something more was the day of the match against Gryffindor.

To everyone's astonishment, Hufflepuff had won, and not even by a small amount, but 300 points!

Walking to the party in the common room together, Victoire suddenly leaned in, and before she could lose her nerve, kissed Teddy thoroughly.

It was the best felling Teddy had ever experienced. Their magic spread from their chest, out, making their hair longer and jaw softer. Teddy opened their eyes and looked at Victoire, noticing her staring.

"Oh, that," Teddy murmured. "I can explain. My gender is fluid. I am a girl sometimes, a boy sometimes, or somewhere in-between." they said looking out of the corner of their eyes, for a route to quickly leave.

"Is that a problem?" Victoire said back.

"You won't want me now, people don't want me after they know. They just want a normal boyfriend, and I'm not."

"Oh, Teddy, I love you for who you are. I don't care what your gender is, I love who you are." Victoire responded. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

Together, they stepped hand in hand into the party, with a new sense of the world.


End file.
